The Kidnap
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: For the students at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, they thought it was just a normal day but for one young witch it was the complete opposite. **DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM JK ROWLING OR STEPHENIE MEYER I only use their characters in my own story lines ** Complete but if people want I will do sequel!
1. Homework

Early one morning Hermione Jean Granger was just waking up. Today was the first day of spring and this was when the Hogwarts grounds looked their best. 'What a beautiful day.' Hermione thought as she put on her weekend clothes.

Hermione's friends and roommates had not got up yet so she carefully climbed out the dormitory to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; who were her best friends since their first year, sitting in their favourite chairs and scribbling on pieces of parchment. Snape's homework. No doubt.

"Morning Hermione" Ron and Harry chorused when Hermione had snuggled into her favourite chair. "Morning, guys" Hermione replied while yawning loudly and stretching. Harry had noticed that she wasn't doing the homework they were set yesterday, he enquired about it and she replied "Oh, I done that last night while you two were doing McGonagall's homework." She smiled at their dumbfounded expressions "B-But, What?" Ron never finished his sentence, he didn't want to know.

Harry and Ron having finished their homework had decided to go visit Hagrid before breakfast; Hermione said that she would join them. So five minutes later the golden trio were walking out over the grounds to Hagrid's hut.


	2. Hagrid's

"Hello you three, what you doing here" Hagrid said in a cheery voice when he answered to three sets of hurried knocks on his door. "Hi Hagrid, we just wanted to come and have a chat." Harry said whilst beaming at the half-Giant Gamekeeper.

"It's the Hogsmeade visit today and we were wondering if before we go, we could maybe go and visit Grawp because we haven't seen him in ages!" Ron asked with a small uncertain smile on his face.

Hagrid looked down at the three Gryffindors and couldn't help but smile at them and reply with "Alright, come with me!" With that Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Forbidden Forest following the giant Gamekeeper.


	3. The Letter

Felix had a plan, Aro, Caius and Marcus had all agreed to him going into the wizarding world and retrieving the thing he desired so that the plan could go into action. The first step was for Felix to write a letter...

Hermione spotted an owl flying towards her with what looked like a letter attached to its leg and when the owl perched on top of Harry's head, it held out its leg for Hermione to retrieve the letter. "Ouch, those talons hurt, blasted owl!" Harry screamed, luckily they were outside and once Hermione had pulled of the letter the owl chirped and flew off. "Who's that from? I don't recognise the writing" Ron said as he eyed the letter suspiciously. Hermione was the same; she had no idea who the mystery sender was so she decided to open it.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are enjoying your year at Hogwarts so far. I am one of Viktor Krum's friends and he has requested that you come to the Hog's Head for a catch up. I have heard all about you and cannot wait to finally meet you in person.

Felix

PS. Viktor requests that you come alone

"Well, who is it from then?" Ron enquired for the 5th time since Hermione had received the letter. "It's from one of Viktor's friends telling me that he and a couple of friends are here to have a catch up with me" She said in a confident tone.

"Blimey!" Ron said "Well, have fun because we don't really want to come with you. So we will meet you in my brothers' shop." Harry and Ron both walked off leaving Hermione to meet Viktor.


	4. The Meeting

Felix's plan was working perfectly. He has sent out his letter that had brought the beautiful Hermione Jean Granger to the Hog's head so that the next stage of the plan could start.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Felix? Where is Viktor? You told me that he was here!" Hermione blushed when she mentioned her old crushes name. Felix smiled, waving a hand for Hermione to sit. "Hello, Hermione, Viktor isn't her because he was really busy so he asked me to meet you here and escort him to his house where he is at this moment in time."

Felix stroked up the side of Hermione's cheek and she said "Well, I need to get back to my friends soon, so shall we get on with it?" Felix smiled and replied "Sure anything for you darling" Felix grabbed her arm and apparated into a luxurious room.

The sunshine was pouring in from a huge window that over looked a hillside. "Hang on, where is he, Felix" realisation fell onto Hermione as some ice-cold arms snaked their way around Hermione's waist. She then passed out.


	5. Reawakening

The Volturi leaders were worried. Worried about whether Felix had been successful or not. Gianna had received a very worried call from Felix asking for one of the leaders to go and help him.

Aro, being the main leader, said that he would go and see what Felix needed, he told Gianna to tell Felix that he was on his way and that he didn't need to worry about anything.

"Aro, help me! I just brought her here and she passed out! What did I do wrong?" A pained expression had distorted Felix's face and Aro had walked over to him and embraced him telling him that she was just very surprised.

"Don't worry; she probably didn't expect the difference in your skin temperature. Alice has informed me that she will wake in an hour and be fine."

"Hermione has been gone for an hour already! Where is she?" Harry had repeated three times in the past hour. Her friends were starting to get worried she has never gone this long before.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore, she could be in big trouble if she has been this long." George Weasley said. Harry and Ron agreed and they got down to writing their headmaster a letter immediately.


	6. The Truth

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she was led in a bed in a room with walls of crimson. "Hello again, have you actually woken up this time Sweetheart?" That voice sent a blush the same colour as the walls to her face and a shiver down her spine. Someone was standing over by the door. As I turned my face to look at the person, this brought a smile to Felix's face. The thing that scared Hermione the most was the piercing eyes that were Blood-Red.

"W-Who are you? What do you w-want with me?" Hermione had been silenced by the man's finger being placed over her lips in a comforting manner and he whispered softly to Hermione "I am Felix Volturi, I am a three thousand year old vampire, who has loved you since the dawn of time!" and with that he sent a trail of kisses down her neck to finally rest by her jugular vein where she felt to pointy teeth bite into her. She screamed out in agony only for her mouth to be covered in Felix's in a passionate kiss, and with that she passed out.


	7. Revealing the truth

"Professor Dumbledore, we need help! Hermione has gone missing" Harry blurted out whilst barging into his office. "Yes, I know." Dumbledore said gravely, this surprised the boys and Ron asked "How did you know, Sir?" Ron added hastily onto the end of the question..

The Headmaster smiled and pointed to his desk where the Marauder's map lay wide open. "It seems this map that your father and friends made, Harry, has become very useful and I have received a note from a trusted colleague saying that he spotted Miss Granger enter the Hog's head but not leave." The boys' faces were a mixture of Stress, Relief, Horror, Misery and Despair all at the same time.

Hermione had been out cold for almost a day when she finally opened her eyes. 'Wow' Hermione thought as she gazed around the room she had been put in. It was another room completely much to Hermione's pleasure; she shuddered to think of what happened in that room, when she was in there.

Hermione heard a timid knock on the door of her room and looked to see the most handsome thing she had ever seen! He wore a white sleeveless vest and tan cargo trousers that came to just over the knee. His toned muscles showed through the clothing as well as his flat paned stomach and six pack.

This gorgeous person was Felix. Felix Volturi.


	8. Love

"Felix, what did you do to me? Why did you do that to me?" Hermione asked Felix when he had sat down on the bed next to her, while tears threatened to overflow. "I'm really sorry sweetheart but I have waited an eternity to get you because I have always loved you. I did it so that we could be a proper couple because it would be too horrific if I lost control." Felix whispered into her ear before kissing her softly on the lips. While pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, Felix started to caress her face in a loving manner that she had never encountered before even when she was going out with Krum last summer.

'mmmmm. Felix is soooo much better at this.' Hermione thought as she started to feel at home in his strong, loving arms. It felt as though she had been there before.

"Felix, would it be ok to send a letter to my friends so that they know I am ok?" She asked unsure of what his reaction would be but to her surprise Felix smiled and replied "Yes but before you do there are some people that I would like you to meet, also there is a certain matter we have to do and then sure you can do whatever you like." Hermione nodded whilst a hundred different thoughts ran through her head. Felix finally stood up and offered Hermione his hand.

"Oh, I must get my sister to help you get dressed before we meet some people because I want you to impress. "Alice would you be able to help Hermione look presentable?" Felix called through the door. A short pixie like girl with the same colour eyes as Felix walked into the room holding a red dress and matching shoes in her hands. "Right lets get ready shall we?" as Alice's skilled hands got to work on Hermione's hair.


	9. The Proposal

Dear Aro, Caius and Marcus,

My first part of the plan is complete and I have brought Hermione here and turned her from mortal to immortal. I request that I would be able to bring her to you and whilst she is there that I have you permission to propose to her in front of you. She is on the way to falling head over heels for me

Felix

My Felix,

We would be honoured to meet Hermione and witness your proposal. We cannot wait to meet her.

Aro, Caius and Marcus

This brought happiness to his soul as he got called into Hermione's room by Alice. Walking in, he sucked in a breath as he noticed that she looked ravishing. "Oh, wow! Alice you are the best sister in the whole world!" Felix walked over to his sister and ruffled her hair which made her giggle. Felix then walked over to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips before saying "You look freaking Beautiful Darling. I love you Hermione!" much to his pleasure Hermione blushed a marvellous pink before replying "I love you more than anything in the world Felix." Kissing him slowly and fully on the lips until Felix broke away. Grabbing her by the hand, Felix said "Come on lets go!" They walked towards the throne room as Hermione gazed around in awe at the beauty of the building. "Gianna can you inform the leaders that we are here please?" She nodded and entered the throne room. Five minutes later Gianna has come back and says "Felix they are ready for you now." Felix gave her a chaste kiss before taking her towards the large oak doors in front of them.


	10. The First Meeting

"Ahhhhhhh, Hermione, Felix. I and my brothers have been so looking forward to meeting you and I am glad you two are happy together." The tall man with thick black hair walked up to them and patted Felix on the back and kissed Hermione on the hand in a sweet gesture.

Hermione Granger had been missing for months now. Albus Dumbledore had been working day and night to try and find her but to no avail; it looks like she had vanished of the face of the planet.

'I hope she is ok. Harry and Ron are distraught that she had gone missing' Dumbledore thought. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were walking towards the dormitories when a familiar voice laughed out "Well, Well, Well" Harry could recognize that smug voice any where that voice was none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry turned around to see him and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, staring at us from the grass.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said in disgust as Draco stood up from the grass and strutted over to them. "I just heard from father that Mudblood has gone missing. Congratulations, Potter, Weasley, you finally got rid of her. How did you do it?" Malfoy gloated while Harry's fist connected with Malfoy's face. With blood pouring he exclaims "My father will hear about this!" Hedwig then walked over with a letter written in green ink, he knew who it was from because he could notice it anywhere. He opened the letter.

Harry,

I'm terribly sorry to say that I have not found out where Hermione is. I am trying my very best to search for hr but I am having trouble. Owl me back if you hear anything from her

Professor Dumbledore

PS. Nice Punch

Harry showed Ron the letter as they continued walking towards their common room and they both laughed at the last two words on the page.


	11. Decision Time

Felix and Hermione had been talking with the Volturi leaders for what seemed like ages. "Well, Hermione I am really excited about you and Felix. You sound like the perfect couple." Aro smiled warmly at the young couple. "Aro before I forget, do I have permission?" Felix asked. By the look on Hermione's face she was confused by his question but she was just about to find out. "Yes, Yes. Go ahead!" Caius said as the glorious man next to Hermione pulled an ornate box out of his pocket and slid down on to one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since the dawn of time and as we are going to stay in these gorgeous bodies, would you do the honour to stay by my side for the rest of eternity. Hermione will you become my other half and be my wife?"

Felix, Aro, Caius and Marcus all looked up expectantly at her while a million thoughts and emotions ran through her head. After a while she said in a teary voice "Felix Volturi, I would be honoured to become your wife!" Felix slid the ring onto Hermione's finger and got up from the floor to kiss Hermione lovingly on the lips as they elders applauded them. "May I invite some friends from my old life?" Felix looked up at the elders, who nodded. "Yes of course darling, you can bring as many as you desire." Turning to Aro, Felix said "May we go and start the preparations?" Aro nodded. Felix grasped Hermione's hand again as they walked out of the large oak doors. "Congratulations, you two." Gianna said as they walked passed and they said their thanks. "I love you Felix Volturi."

Dear Harry,

I'm alright, when I went to the Hog's head, I met the love of my life! We are going to get married and I hope that you and Ron would be able to come. I have also been turned into a vampire so I will not be able to return to Hogwarts. I hope you can come, the address is

Volturi Castle

Volterra

Italy

Hermione xxxxxx

"Well that sucks!" Ron exclaimed as Harry showed him the letter. "Oh yeah I also got this letter from Dumbledore"

Harry,

I trust that you have received the letter from Hermione about her marriage? I need to see both you and Ron soon

Professor Dumbledore

PS. Fizzing Whizbees


	12. Fizzing Whizbees

"Fizzing Whizbees!" Harry shouted at the stone gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. Ron and Harry sprinted up the staircase and knocked on the brass knocker. "Come in." Albus Dumbledore replied with as the boys pushed open the door. "Ah, hello boys, you got my letter? Pull up a chair we have lots to discuss!"

The boys made themselves comfy in plush chairs as the Headmaster gazed at them over his half-moon spectacles, he knew they were troubled about something.

"Boys, is something wrong? You seem flustered?" Their Headmaster was right "It's about H-Hermione, sir, we have read the letter but we just don't understand!" Ron said whilst on the verge of tears.

Harry laid his arm around Ron in a comforting gesture and said "Sir, I don't believe that someone as sweet as Hermione could be turned into a blood-sucking beast! I just want her back." Dumbledore stayed silent for a while and then he spoke "Boys, Love is a strange thing, it can strike at the most obscure places and by the contents of the letter from Hermione it sounds like she is happy. So, are you going to go?"

The boys looked at each other and said in unison "Yes, but would you come as well?" Dumbledore nodded and replied with "You better go and reply to her before she thinks that her two best friends have abandoned her." The boys rushed of to the Gryffindor Common room.


	13. Wedding Bells

Dear Hermione,

We would love to come to your wedding because we love seeing you happy. Professor Dumbledore is coming as well. We would love to stay friends with you, even though you have changed, so please keep in touch

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

Xxxx

This note brought tears to Hermione's eyes as she read it. 'The boys still want to b my friends' she thought with tears pouring. "Hey beautiful, what is wrong?" Felix asked, Hermione had not realised she was crying. "Don't worry. These are tears of happiness." Felix looked confused so she explained.

"My two best friends and old Headmaster have accepted the wedding invitation and Harry and Ron still want to be friends, they also sound like they are ok that I have changed!" She hugged Felix as tightly as she could while Felix kissed her on the forehead. "Well I am glad for you sweet heart." With that he leaned down and gave Hermione a passionate kiss.

** The Next Day **

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron both shouted as they ran up to greet the new Hermione Volturi at the reception. "Harry, Ron!" She replied at the same volume at the same time as dragging her husband along to meet her friends. "Oh, I have missed you two so much!" Hermione kissed both of the men on the cheek and they replied "Congratulations Hermione!" Felix walked up to them and shook each man's hand saying "Hello, I am Felix, nice to meet you." The two boys grinned, Felix was the perfect match for Hermione. "Hello, Hermione."

An older man's voice said as she swirled around to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards her with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Dumbledore they are beautiful, thank you!" giving the old man a hug around the middle.

"Thank you for all of you that cam to our wedding today. I appreciate all our kind words because without Hermione I would have never been complete. I have special thanks to give to Harry and Ron for accepting what we are and wanting to keep in touch. Here's to the best friends of my wife!" Harry and Ron beamed at this and they cheered after everyone finished their drinks.

"Hermione, I regret to inform you but we have to get back to Hogwarts now but I expect the boys will write to you soon. Enjoy." Albus said before the three men apparated.


	14. Perfect

Hermione Volturi had finally found the perfect man. She loved him and he loved her. Harry and Ron had been to see them a couple of times and thy write every week. Felix and Harry had become firm friends from the first time they met with Ron catching up. Her parents had grown to accept what she had become and had welcomed Felix into their family with open arms. Hermione's life was perfect!

** **A note: THIS IS NOT THE END. If you have any ideas about what to add to it message me. ****

Sorry that chapter was REALLY short.


End file.
